Pita Ten My sequal
by kinggorss90
Summary: This is my story of what happens after the manga is done. Takes place 2 years after. What happens when kotarou has strange dreams? Read and Review please


Pita-Ten My Ending, the Sequel

By: Malak Angel Awad

Kotarou

'It's hard to believe it has already been two years since the day I passed my exam. And she passed hers' Kotarou thought to himself as he left the school yard. He was now in his second year of middle school. The snow already falling. Two years can be such a long time.

He was walking with Koboshi. This had been their routine since forever. Ten-Chan was going to a school down the road. It wasn't as if they had never seen each other. Ten's school was on the way home. They would hurry out and meet up with him on the walk home. No one was missing. Weekends were spent at Ten-Chan's uncle's restaurant.

But today was Wednesday. There was not much time for play. Middle school was much harder than elementarily school. Kotarou was already 13. The days just fly by. But so do the exams. It was as if all he did was study. His Teachers were always telling him to keep on working hard. You never know when a high school rep will visit. None did, of course.

Koboshi and Ten had finally gotten together. It happened in a cute little scene in a coffee house. Koboshi was fussing about something or other, most likely her looks. Ten accidentally let it slip out that she was great. Some how from that it all spilled together. Naturally Kotarou was happy for them.

It seemed he was happy a lot lately in his life. Ever since her he has been able to work hard and keep his grades in check. But not only that. He was not as gloomy. Even though he never saw his dad, he had a cousin to take care of, and his mom passing away, he has just been peachy. Strange to put it that way but that is how he felt.

Things just seemed to work out for the best. Sometimes he would dream of her at night but he always woke up with his arm extended, waiting for something to grab it. He was waiting for that girly pitched, immature voice saying his name and the face that went along with it too.

Kotarou knew he had a guardian angel. Even though he couldn't see it he knew it was there. It was just this feeling. A warm feeling like sipping hot coco on a day like this. It wasn't a burning sensation but a pleasant one.

How he longed to see this angel but he knew she was happy too. That's what he thought. He had set her free in a way. He knew all this stress had gotten too her. But it seems so long away. Two years in fact.

Finally reaching home, Kotarou fed his cousin. She was so cute. She missed the lovely girl as much as he did, well maybe not as much. She was old enough to take care of herself mainly but she wasn't able to use the stove. His dad left a note saying there was frozen lasagna in the freezer. Great. Freezer burn.

He began to remember Shia as well. Her cooking was so delicious. It was as if your mouth became you wildest dream. It was just delightful. Shia, though, had gone away as well. No one knows where too. Most likely down to the world where her kind comes from.

After eating he locked himself in his room with the little girl playing with dolls. He had to study for algebra exam coming up. It was to make up most of his 2nd quarter grade. That's a big deal with the school he went too.

He finally looked at the clock when he realized it was 11 after 10. He took the sleeping child to her room and kissed her goodnight. He dragged himself to his own room

Kotarou changed and lay in bed. He couldn't get to sleep. There was some sort of face, some sort of smile, in his mind. And it wouldn't leave.

"I have to get some sleep." Forgetting wasn't a possibility even if he wanted too. He loved the times they shared. She just had no choice. He slowly slipped into a dream world.

Misha 

Misha lay on her cloud. Angels didn't really live on them, she just loved the feeling. She was going to fall asleep. She hadn't seen her human in forever. Who know how long? To her it seemed like hundreds of years. She was bored

Though she had finally become an angel the only people who accepted her were, god, of course, and Sasha. It's not like she didn't have friends. She was an angel. It just wasn't like before. Her sister was the only one she could talk to.

Misha lay there for moments at a time. Finally the boy came into view. She was excited to see that the kids stayed friends the whole time. The at least had each other. Their happiness was her happiness.

Misha missed her love. She really did. She could see him but he couldn't. She couldn't touch him. She would go right through. But as least he was safe.

She followed them to his house. She watched him do his homework. Make dinner. Think. Then go to bed.

She slipped in the house. Though she wouldn't get caught the sneaky ness made her adventure more exciting. She sat at the edge of his bead. Looking down on his face she realized how much she wanted to talk to him. She kept gazing and gazing. Suddenly she felt dizzy.

…

…

….

Misha woke up. Where was she? Why did her head hurt? Why was everything dark? She looked around. She called for help. What was going on? She saw someone in the distance. They were walking towards her. The closer they got the more light came into view. Almost as if the person was painting, a scenery erupted. She could scarcely make up who it was. She finally realized. Could it be?

Misha knew who it was. But how could it be? Was it all an allusion? Was it a test? What was going on? 'Where Am I?' She thought. So many things going on in her head.

It was Kotarou. She knew she wasn't in Japan, or on earth for that matter. But it wasn't heaven. Was she in hell? Oh NO WHAT would she do. But wait this couldn't be. Hell was more morbid. This place was peaceful.

She said his name. Kotarou. Is that you? She reached for him but something pulled them apart. OF course. Angels weren't meant to get along with humans.

Kotarou

Kotarou jumped out of bed. He was drenched in sweat. In his dream he saw Misha. He had had these dreams before, but for some reason this one felt different. In his perspective when he looked at her she was surrounded by blackness. He had to get to her. He had to save her. It was the strangest feeling. But even stranger, he was pulled away right before they reached each other.

He for some reason couldn't forget the expression on her face. It was a mixture of fear, confusion, excitement, and surprise. It just made him want to continue the dream more.

Kotarou had realized what time it was. He was already running late. He took the child to preschool and left her with a fruit and grain bar in her hands. He, on the other hand, skipped the meal

When he got to school he couldn't get Misha off his mind. Koboshi seemed worried. Though she didn't love him, he was still her friend.

"Kotarou-Chan, is everything alright, you look distracted. I mean you haven't even taken a note down and the test is soon."

Kotarou broke out of his trance, "Huh, oh ya, I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Maybe you should go home and rest."

"No I think I'll be okay, Thanks though."

He went on daydreaming. Eventually he fell asleep again. …..

He was in a field of Jasmine trees and white lilies. Every thing was so peaceful around him. But ahead of him was quite gloomy. There was someone in the distance. He called out to her but his voice never reached his mouth. She looked so alone.

He began to journey to her. Maybe she was hurt. Was that why she was on the ground, moping? The field followed him. As he reached her he soon realized that this wasn't a normal person. This was Misha, again.

"Misha?" he called, "is that you."

"Kotarou, yes, I have missed you so much." She was smiling her beautiful smile. He slowly advanced toward her.

"No, don't. I have a feeling that we'll be pulled apart again." She warned

"Alright."

There was an awkward silence.

"So how have you been Kotarou?" The awkward ness of the question was present.

"Fine, thanks to you. I knew that you were always with me." He smiled

"I couldn't leave your side. You did help me and all and…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No… nothing…So did you and Koboshi-Chan…"

"Huh? Us…NO Way. She's with Takashi."

"Oh REALLY. How are they? I always knew they would get together. I am sooo happy wappy for them Su!"

'Finally' he thought. She was talking so serious back there a minute ago. He was surprised she hadn't said su for so long.

"Any way you know that I wouldn't go with Uematsu. I... Love You only." He blushed

"Oh Kotarou-Kun, I love you-s too!" They both were about to go to each other but realized the mistake.

"I wish you were here, Misha, but I know that you are happy as an angel. But how come I can see you now. I thought I wasn't supposed to see angels anymore."

"I guessy wessy that I can jump into your dreamies su" She looked as confused as he did.

"Misha, I…" He couldn't think of anything to say. Another awkward moment erupted.

Suddenly Misha was being pulled away. Someone had grabbed her! She was screaming. He reached towards her, but then everything went white.

Kotarou was standing on his feet. His arm extended above him.

"Yes Kotarou?" The teacher asked. The whole class was staring at him.

"Uh… Can… I…Go to the bathroom?" And he left.

After school Koboshi didn't mention anything but did tell him to get some sleep.

Misha 

Misha was being pulled up. Some was holding her by the scruff of her gown. It was Sasha.

"Wait! What are you doing!."

"We'll talk about it when we get to heaven."

Heaven? That must have meant Misha was in trouble. Sasha finally put her down as they reached the golden gate. As they walked in Sasha took her to an area where no one else was.

"Misha! What were you thinking? You aren't supposed to come in contact with that Human." She made a sour face at the last statement. "The counsel is furious."

"What? Furious. I didn't know I couldn't enter his dream." Misha was back to her serious voice.

"Didn't you read the instructions I gave you before you had your exam."

"Yes but that was two years ago."

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER IT. It says that unless an angel is commanded by the counsel or God himself one cannot enter a humans dream. It could disrupt the person. Or they could use this to their advantage. Even if you didn't remember it was common sense."

"Ya, but Kotarou would never do such a thing."

"It doesn't matter. I have been instructed to tell you that you are going to leave the boys side in two days earth time. Until then you are to refrain from entering his dream."

"What? But I wont do it again."

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't have in the first place. Now get back to earth and stay out of people dreams." Sasha made a portal and literally dropped Misha kicking and screaming into it.

Misha ended up hitting a cloud on the way down. She was right above her love's house. She had to tell him. But that would mean entering his dream. She was leaving anyway so what did it matter. That was it. She would to it tonight.

Kotarou

Kotarou had found some spare time on his hands and was at Takashi's uncle's store. Takashi was working but took a break.

"Kotarou, remember Misha."

'How could I forget?' "Yeah."

"It's hard to believe it's been so long since her and Shia disappeared. That was hard huh?"

"More than you could imagine."

"So dude did you like…like her or something." Ten-Chan asked. Kotarou blushed. He might as well tell him. Ten was his best friend after all.

"You could say that."

"No way did you tell her?"

"Ten-Chan you have to understand I didn't only like her. I loved her. I was crazy for her. I told her and she said she felt the same way. It hurt to see her go but… I knew where she was going that she would be happy. Plus she never left me really. She was always in my heart." 'And by my side.'

"Deep, man. I'm really sorry about bringing her up."

"It's okay; I just remember the good times we had."

After that moment Kotarou couldn't forget about Misha. He didn't even do any work that night. He knew he would regret it latter on but it didn't matter. He was so happy to have finally seen her after all this time. He couldn't wait until nightfall.

It didn't come quick but if finally arrived. Kotarou dressed in his best PJ's just incase he were to see her again. What do you know? He did…

Kotarou was running towards Misha with a smile. She on the other hand wasn't so happy.

"Misha what's wrong."

"Kotarou I have to tell you something."

"I do too. Misha I cant stop thinking about you. I love you so much. I am so happy we get to see each other in these dreams. Even though it is not in person I still love it as much."

"That's the thing Kotarou. I cant see you anymore."

"What?"

"The counsel of angels says that they are removing me from my post. I only have today and some of tomorrow left. I cant see you anymore."

"Why?"

"Apparently I'm not to see you"

Kotarou didn't understand what was going on. He wasn't allowed to see who he loved. It scared him almost as much as Misha's serious voice. Suddenly something or some one showed up. There were 3 other angels there

"Misha, you have violated rule 234. You are to leave now or risk loosing your wings."

"Wait. No. I don't want to." She was in despair.

Kotarou thought that Misha was happy but it seemed not.

"Misha I thought you wanted to be an angel."

"I do. It is so wonderful. I can help people. I live in heaven. Everything is happy. But I need you. I didn't want to take away your ability to see us. I didn't but you asked for it. It was your destiny but you wished it away. I had no choice. I wanted nothing in return but my human desire never left me. Seeing you now had been joyous."

"Misha you are leaving now." One of the members said. A bundle of green thorned roots unleashed from the counsel.

'NOOOO. I WANT TO STAY WITH KOTAROU-KUN."

She reached for him. He reached for her. Though they knew she was leaving it was worth the shot. Suddenly the entire atmosphere turned white. Kotarou felt a sort of calmness.

Kotarou felt his eyes opening. Realizing what had happened he began to weep. Why did she have to leave? He wouldn't be able to see her again. He herd someone stir on the side of his bed.

He looked down. It couldn't be. What was going on?

"Misha?" She looked up

"It couldn't be." She said. He touched her. She was solid. Human again.

"What is going on?" He whispered.

A white figure that was lit up came through his window.

"Sasha what is going on? Why am I human?"

"Misha you were told not to see the boy. If you did you were to loose your wings and disappear, but for some reason you didn't. God had allowed you to become human. You can now stay with him. You aren't an angel any more. I guess this is good bye my dear sister I will always love you." The figure left

"I love you too Sasha." Misha mumbled.

Misha nodded. Kotarou jumped on her into a bear hug. "I'm sooo happy." He said.

"Me too."

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He kissed her forehead, cheek, and then her lips. It had been too long. They stayed together in silence. They had so much to talk about but now wasn't the time. They just absorbed each other's presence.

Finally Misha spoke up. "What are we gunna tell the others su?"

The End


End file.
